


Could Have Seen It Coming

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Ficlet, Poly-V, poly-v breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: True relationships, love, required a leap of faith. Taking a chance, despite the possible consequences, was essential to a relationship being an honest one. At least, as honest as a Kingsman agent could manage- which was pretty damn honest, when the other people involved were also a part of Kingsman, he thought.But Merlin had apparently overestimated things, and the pill was a bitter one to swallow.





	Could Have Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I've been pretty absent, and I'm sorry about that. A... lot has happened, or is still happening, that I'm having a difficult time processing. But I promise I'm still writing, though slowly, so this is for you :)

Maybe, if he'd been less of a man and more of a handler, he'd have seen it coming. Made fewer compromises, demanded answers instead of waiting for them.  
  
But that's not a way to live a life, on guard 24/7, looking for the flaws and probabilities of failure from the get go.  
  
True relationships, love, required a leap of faith. Taking a chance, despite the possible consequences, was essential to a relationship being an honest one. At least, as honest as a Kingsman agent could manage- which was pretty damn honest, when the other people involved were also a part of Kingsman, he thought.

But Merlin had apparently overestimated things, and the pill was a bitter one to swallow.  
  
'... Could you repeat that?'  
  
          'I'm sorry, Merlin, I know I should have said-'  
  
'Could. You. Repeat. That.' Deep breaths. In. Out. Repeat. Package the emotion for later, answers first. Kingsman 101.  
  
          '... I've fallen out of love with you.' It's whispered, but may well have been shouted for how easily it echoes through Merlin's brain. Harry's at home, in the mews, glasses steadfastly displaying the floor and his shaking hands.

In. Out. No time for emotion.  
  
'...When? For how long?'  _When it's done, then you may shed a tear in private._ He's known that lesson since he was in his late teens- there's no place for connection in Kingsman.  
  
          'I- I don't rightfully know. It isn't as if I simply woke up one morning and decided I no longer held romantic affections for you-'  
  
'Before or after we talked about Eggsy?' Merlin cut Harry off, unable to listen to the babble. Harry had never been one for straightforward answers, but nothing else would suffice in a situation such as this.  
  
          'I-'  
  
'Were your burgeoning affections for the lad simply your moving on, and you couldn't bring yourself to tell me the truth? Has this whole relationship betwixt the three of us been based on falsehoods?'  
  
          'I don't have a proper answer to that, Merlin. I don't know. It wasn't like it happened all at once, but we changed as people and-'  
  
'No, Harry- _you_  changed; you got a new lease on life, you got a new perspective on what made it worth living versus simply surviving as most agents do. I've been the same as I have been, since getting to Kingsman all those years ago. I stagnated in my personal life, while trying to keep Kingsman as up-to-date as possible. Trying to keep you alive was more important than psychoanalysing your every action. Perhaps that's the cause of all this.' The tone was bland, as average as Merlin could manage, and somehow he knew that Harry wasn't at all able to hear the hurt underneath. When had that happened?  
  
          'I don't want to lose you, Merlin. I find that my life is a better one with you in it, in all ways.'  
  
'Perhaps you should have thought to be honest before things got to this point then, Harry. How long have I been in love with a man who couldn't say the same about me? How long have you let me believe that this pile of detritus was still a functioning relationship?' When had he allowed himself to be so blind?  
  
          'I didn't want to add anything more to your already overflowing plate- I thought-'  
  
'Doesn't really matter what you thought- hypotheticals aren't a part of this reality. I'll leave explaining it to Eggsy to you- I expect you at HQ in two days time, Galahad.' He cut the feed, barely managing to hold himself together that long.  
  
This was as private as it gets, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
